He Doesn't Hear
by mms4ever
Summary: She had one simple request
1. Chapter 1

She took is just like she always did. She never asked why. She knew that is was just the way it was. It had been going on for as long as she could remember. She knew that there wasn't really anything that would be done about it. She accepted it. It was probably the most constant thing in her life.

Her parents never really wanted her. The only reason that she was born was to help her sister. Her sister needed a bone marrow transplant and her parents hoped that a biological sibling would supply one. She was a disappointment to them from the moment she was born. She wasn't a match. Her sister died less than a year after she was born. Her parents never recovered. Her mom couldn't bring herself to love her and her father blamed her for everything that was wrong in his world.

She was lucky growing up in some ways. Race is such a big issue in the Midwest and she really didn't have to deal with it in elementary school. She went to a small private school through sixth grade and it kept that card off the table. Being something other than white was one thing but being mixed was another. Luckily, her father's money kept teachers mouth shut. There really wasn't that many kids that were different in the school. Her only real friend through elementary school was the Korean girl. Different always seems to find each other. Unfortunately, different also drives people apart.

She was the only one in glee that knew her as a different person. She never said anything. She let her have her persona. Maybe it was because she never told anyone that the stutter was a fake. Maybe she didn't want to have her turn the pain on her like she did so many others. Maybe she was afraid that it would only make things worse for her if anyone really saw her. The façade was the only thing that kept her together and without it her life would crumble.

She was the biggest bitch at McKinley High. She instilled terror in almost everyone she met. Her reputation kept her safe. It kept everyone away. Almost everyone. She couldn't stop herself from letting the girl in. The girl touched her soul. Protecting her from the horrors of the world became her main purpose. She became the only thing that would bring warmth into her world. She loved her but loving her would ruin everything.

It was New Year's Eve and she was alone in her room. Her father had lost a patient that afternoon and needed to vent on something. She left her bag in front of the door and he tripped over it. It was her fault. She knew she got what she deserved. It would take a couple of days for her dark skin to hide the bruises. She couldn't run the risk of anyone seeing. She couldn't let anyone see her as weak. Her reputation was all that she was.

Her phone rang for the fifth time in an hour. She wanted to ignore it again but she new how much it would bother the other girl.

"Hello"

"San, where are you?"

"Sorry B, I'm not going to get there. Better party tonight at Northwestern. Hotter guys better booze less bullshit. See you Monday at school"

"Ok. Happy New Year Santana"

"Happy New Year B"

She hangs up and crawls into her bed. Her body aches all over but she never sheds a tear. The pain, at least, reminds her that she still can feel. She curls up in a ball and says a silent prayer. "Please God take me" but she knows he doesn't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Today wasn't going to be a good day. She stood in front of her mirror and examined the bruises on her neck. She was thankful that it was winter and that she would be wearing a turtleneck to school. That took care of one issue. The fact that it was nearly impossible for her to bend over was a bigger one. She would have just skipped school for a couple of days if there wasn't so much going on that she had to be ready for. There was a Cheerios competition in less than two week. Regionals for glee were right after that. She had a test today in Chem. II and Spanish and another one in Trig tomorrow. She couldn't afford to fall behind. She needed Cheerios. She needed her grades. She needed Glee.

She got into the shower hoping that it would relax some of her sore muscles. She looked down and examined her battered ribs and was disgusted with herself. How could she have been so stupid? She should have noticed that the car was in the garage. She should have noticed that the lights weren't on in the den. She should have been quiet going up the stairs. She let her mind slip because she had finally spent some time with her. She was just so caught up in actually spending time with her that she got careless. Careless and incredibly stupid.

She finished her shower and went on with her typical morning ritual. She checked the mirror one last time before she headed downstairs. She was relieved to see it showing exactly what she wanted the world to see. Beautiful. In control. Dangerous. Her armor was in place. The stairs quickly reminded her that it was an act but it was an act that she was very good at. A glass of water and a handful of ibuprofen and she was out the door.

She walked into McKinley with her bitch attitude turned up as high as she could get it. She needed to keep everyone as far away from her as possible. It was her best defense at hiding her stupidity. She should have realized that it wouldn't keep everyone away.

"Hey San."

She turned her head slowly and felt a small smile slide across her face.

"Morning B."

"Thanks again for helping me study for the Spanish test last night."

She felt the smile get a little bigger at that. She didn't feel quite as stupid all of a sudden.

"Not a problem. I needed to get some studying in anyway."

"I would have asked Artie but he takes French not Spanish."

Her heart drops at his name. Yep, she was really fucking stupid.

"Like I said, not a problem. Don't you need to meet Wheels somewhere?" She could feel the bite that was in the question but didn't really care. She really wanted to get away from her at the moment.

She saw the confusion enter her friend's eyes. She had hit a nerve and she new it. She knew that her friend had understood that she had been dismissed. She turned and left without so much as a goodbye. That was one less person to deal with at the moment. She really didn't want to upset her friend but she didn't want to think about her and Artie. She hated the thought of that.

The morning went by quickly. She knew that the "if looks could kill attitude" was working for her today. No one dared talk to her or get near her. She had Cheerios practice during lunch and that was going to be the next real challenge to her day. She took another four ibuprofen and headed out to the field. It wasn't her best practice. Coach Sylvester had threatened to buy some dogs and have them chase her back across the border if she didn't pick of the pace. The only positive of the practice was that she didn't hurt anyone else because of her mistakes. She managed to avoid Coach Sylvester after the disaster and realized that she really needed a breather. She decided to ditch English and go hide out in the choir room. She knew no one would look for her there.

She would deny it with every fiber of her being if someone asked but the truth was this was the only place in the world that she alive. The choir room was the only place that she felt like it was ok to breathe. Yes, she was still a bitch here but she also showed a little bit of the person that once existed. She spent the period in the dark just sitting and enjoying the quiet security that was the room. When the bell rang she knew she needed to go to her next class but her body wasn't being helpful. The throbbing in her side was pretty close to unbearable. Maybe just another period she thought to herself. History wasn't that important today and she just needed get her strength back.

She decided to spend the rest of the school day in the dark choir room. She just hurt too much to make herself leave. When the bell rang for school to end she knew she needed to get to her locker so that she could look like she was coming to glee instead of hiding out in the room. Determination alone got her to her locker and back to the choir room. She walked in and took her seat that was now slightly apart from the group. It was where she belonged. She needed to be apart. She needed them to keep seeing her as a bitch.

She sat and glared with her arms folded across her chest while Mr. Schuester discussed the set list for regionals. He loved his classic rock and he thought that "Under Pressure" would be a good choice for them to sing. It was a great song and he was going to let her take a large part in it and she really wanted to sing. Unfortunately when she started to stand up she knew her body wasn't going to let her do it easily. She had to turn the bitch on and decline it saying that she wasn't in the mood. She gave the room the death stare and it seemed to do the trick. No one said another word to her for the rest of rehearsal. She was lucky that they didn't have to dance.

Rehearsal ended and she knew that she needed to get out of there without drawing attention to herself. She looked around to gauge everyone's attention. Most of the club wasn't paying her any mind. They were more than a little pissed at her and she was ok with that. She noticed that only one was looking at her at all. They made eye contact quickly and the other girl turned away quickly but not quickly enough. She hated when Tina looked at her like that. She hated the look of knowing. She hated the look of pity.

She decided to wait out the club. She wasn't sure she could make it across the room without giving herself away. She just glared at them and waited. The group seemed to get the point because the never said anything to her and just left. Mr. Schue told her that he had to do a couple of things but that he would be back in a few and that she would have to leave. She gave him a "whatever" and waited for him to leave. She tried to get up but the pain forced her back down again. She grabbed the chair next to her and forced herself up. She just needed to get moving and then she would be ok. She took two steps and darkness greeted her.


	3. Chapter 3

She rolled slightly and was greeted with the sight of chair legs. It wasn't the first time that she had passed out but it was the first time at school. The lights where on and Mr. Schuester wasn't there freaking out so maybe she just fainted. It still wasn't good but at least it was something that she could handle. She tried to pick herself up off the floor but the pain in her side was still too much to handle.

"Santana!"

She was completely caught off guard when she heard her name. She turned to see Tina standing in the doorway. She watched in horror as she rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She tried to push herself up to prove the point. It didn't work out in her favor. She heard herself groan in pain. She looked at the ground trying to figure out a way to save face in the situation.

"Let me help you."

"I don't need any help." Once again she tried to force herself up. It wasn't anymore successful than the last attempt.

"Do you want him to find you like this?"

She was caught off guard by her question. There was no way that she wanted Mr. Schue to see her like this but she didn't want to admit that she cared. She reluctantly let Tina help her up into a chair.

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried. You didn't seem alright during rehearsal and I was just worried."

"I'm fine." She said it with a little less command than she usually had. She was so tired at this point that it was hard for her to put on the front that she worked so hard to create. She noticed that the girl looked a little sad when she said this to her.

"Santana, you're not fine."

"I said I was fine Tina!" She spit out at the girl. To prove a point she tried to stand up but was forced back down by the pain. She saw her close her eyes and collect herself for something. She could feel the pity flowing from her.

"Please let me help you. I know you don't want my help but I don't think you're going to get out of the room without some kind of help and it's just me or Mr. Schue. Do you really want him to see you like this?"

"I told you I was fine!" she hissed at the girl. She pushed herself up from the chair and met the other girl's eye with defiance in her eyes. She took a step toward the door but was met with a wave of dizziness. She felt someone slip under her arm and give her support in standing up.

"Just let me help this one time. Please."

She sighed and let the other girl help her through the deserted halls of McKinley High. They had to stop frequently because even with her help she thought she was going to pass out again from the pain. She was led to the passenger side door of a 02 Cavalier.

"What the hell, this isn't my car?"

"Just shut up and get in."

"I need my car. Just help me to my car! What are you thinking? I can't go home without my car!" Panic was starting to overtake her. She knew she had to have her car if she was going home. She knew the trouble she would be in if she showed up at home and left her car somewhere. It wasn't something she could risk.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Oh fuck no; I need to get my car!"

"Santana, you can't drive like this."

"You don't understand, I need to get my car home. I can't take the chance that…." She stops herself from saying any more to the other girl. She knows that she has already said too much.

"'Tana, let me help you, please?"

She hears the pain in her voice. "Don't call me that, T. Please don't call me that." She hears the defeat in her voice and is disgust with herself because of it.

"Please just get in the car. Please." The pain is evident in her voice. She really doesn't have a choice and slowly lowers herself into the passenger seat.

She looked at the other girl as she gripped the steering wheel. "I don't know how to help you. How am I supposed to help you? We're supposed to be a family and all I do is pretend that I don't know what is going on with you but I do. It's not like a lot has changed since we were little. I know what he does to you. How am I supposed to keep pretending like I don't know Tana? You don't want me to say anything and I respect that but it kills me inside to see you like this. I know you don't want to be my friend. That's fine but how I am supposed to look at you everyday and pretend like everything's ok?"

She looks at her and steels herself for the lies that she knew were going to come spewing from her mouth. "You don't know what you're talking about. I had a hard practice today and I didn't eat enough. I just need a little help to my car and that's it. Whatever you think is going on is a crap! I just didn't eat enough." She gives her the hardest look she can muster but knows she is failing miserably.

"If you say so. Can I please drive you home?"

"I'm fine Tina. I appreciate your help but I'm fine. I just need to go home and get some rest. Everything will be ok." She looks at the girl and sees her submit to her will.

She starts her drives across the parking lot to the other car. She is relieved when she sees her car and thankfully opens her door to get out. It's much like getting up from the chairs in the choir room. She tried to stand up but her body just didn't want to cooperate. A second try didn't lead to better results.

"Tana, please. Just let me help. You can stay over. I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I just want to help you. Please?"

She really wants to let her help. She really wants to let someone protect. She wants to be saved from everything but she just can't. She decides that her best course of action is to have the other girl driver her home. She hoped that it would be enough to get her to leave her alone.

"I'll let you give me a ride. I'm way too tired to argue with you."

Tina starts her car again and heads out of the parking lot. She stares at the dashboard hoping that she doesn't push her anymore. She really doesn't want to see that damn look of pity that always seems to be in her eyes. She didn't want her pity.

"Can you give me a ride in the morning?"

"Sure. What time should I pick you up?"

"7:15?"

"Sure."

"Thanks T." She watches as the other girl drives away. She starts her slow walk toward the front door but stops when she sees the Black Denali in driveway. He shouldn't be home yet. How was she going to explain the absence of her car? How was she going to make him believe that she didn't say anything? She wanted to run but she didn't have the strength to make a break for it. She opened the door as quietly as possible. She tried to sneak up the stairs without him knowing she had come home. It was a pointless exercise.

"Santana!" bellowed a voice from the den. "Who the hell just brought you home and where the hell is your car?"

"I got a ride from school with a friend. I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling that well and…."

The force of the backhand cut her off and forced her to the ground. "I thought I told you to never leave that car anywhere! I thought I told you that it was your responsibility to take care of it? How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even take care of a car? What were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible?"

The kick to her stomach was quick and full of rage. She cried and started apologizing for her stupidity. He kicked her again with all the rage he could muster. She started to beg for forgiveness but he didn't seem to want to hear. He kept kicking her. Over and over again. He kept screaming about how irresponsible she was and how much of a disappointment she was. She tried to crawl into herself for protection but it wasn't enough to really help. She could barely breathe when he had finished disciplining her. She just lay curled up in a ball in the den of her house unable to move. She found herself once again praying to God, "Please take me."

Like always, she knew He didn't hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for reading! !**

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was fairly certain that she had passed out. She was still curled up in a ball. She tried to stretch out but the movement just brought waves of pain and nausea. She laid there disgusted with herself. She had known what was going to happen. She was prepared for it in some way but it had been worse than she expected. She hated that she had broken in front of him. She had begged for forgiveness. What was she thinking? She knew he fed on fear. She hated herself for her weakness.

She knew she had to get up. She tried to push herself up to a sitting position but a blinding pain in her side forced her back down. She had realized until then that she was having some trouble catching her breath. She started to panic. She had to get up. She had to. If he found her like this in the morning there was no telling what would happen. Her breathing was getting more ragged and she started coughing. There were small and agonizing and they made her breathing that much worse.

She knew she had to calm down and come up with a plan. She willed herself to slow down her breathing. Once she had regained a little control of that aspect of the situation she was a little freer to take in the rest of it. She was pretty sure that she had some broken ribs. It wasn't the first time for that so she knew it was something she could handle. Her breathing did concern her though. Every breath hurt and she kept coughing. She knew that that could be trouble. She also really felt like she was going to throw up after each coughing fit. She needed help.

She was still at the base of the stairs. She saw that her bag was just a few feet away. She needed her phone and it was in it. It felt like it took hours for her to drag herself the short distance to her bag. She fished out the phone and sent a text and waited to see if she got a response. She hated that she was doing this but she didn't really see any other option at the moment. She didn't want to drag anyone into this mess but knew that the damage was already done. The reply came quickly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

She sent a text saying that there was a spare key under the second flower pot on the porch and to be quiet. She didn't want anyone to see her like. She was Santana Fucking Lopez! She didn't need anyone. She was the scariest bitch in the school. She needed that persona. It was all she had. How had it fallen apart so quickly?

She heard a click and knew that help had come. She looked up and saw Tina standing there with panic filled eyes. The other girl didn't say anything just bent down and started to help her up. She knew she was all but dead weight in the other girl's arms but she managed to get her up.

"Get my bag."

The girl grabs it and helps her out the door. She had parked on the street so she wouldn't make much noise. The walk took a hell of a lot longer than she had wanted it too. She didn't have much strength and was much help in getting out of there. She had felt Tina sway under her weight a couple of times but managed to get her in the car. She started the car and started driving without saying a word. She knew she was taking her to the hospital which was the last place she could go.

"Get on 70."

"What?"

"You heard me Tina, get on 70."

"You need to go to the hospital! I'm taking you to the hospital Santana!"

"I know, but I can't go there. Please, just get on 70. We can go to Sidney or Findlay. Please?"

They drive in silence for a good portion of the trip. The coughing is the main sound in the car. She can't get it to stop and it hurts so much. She looks at the other girl and sees that she is gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles are white. She hasn't taken her eyes of the road for a second since the got on the highway. She knows she needs to talk to the other girl.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do Tana? You're a minor. You just can't go to the hospital without anyone knowing. They'll call your parents."

"I have it covered. I just need you to get the small wallet out of the bag when we get there. Just use what's in there." She sees the confusion in her eyes but doesn't have the strength to explain further. Everything just hurts too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here's a second update for the day. Thanks for reading!**

Tina POV

How is this happening?

What am I going to do?

What have I done already?

Damn it Tina why didn't you do anything?

You've know her since preschool and you let this happen.

She was my friend.

How did this happen?

She sat in the ER waiting room at the hospital lost yelling at herself and asking herself how's and why's over and over again. She sat in there alone and didn't pretend to hide the tears that were running down her face. She was terrified about what was going on. She didn't think she was going to be ok. She thought they should have gone to the hospital in Lima. There would have been more time to fix her. She needed someone to fix her. She had looked so broken.

She wanted desperately to call someone. Anyone really. She didn't want to be doing this alone. She wasn't really the bravest or strongest of people and this was pushing her to her limit. She needed help but had promised Santana that she wouldn't tell anyone. She knew that she had to keep her word for the others girl's sake at this moment.

She had done what Santana had asked when they got to the hospital. She found a small wallet with an ID and a couple of credit cards in it. There was also a card with a different address and a PO Box number on it. She was really confused and when she asked she just told her to use the information. When she had pulled the ID out, she saw that it only upped her age to 19. Why would any teenage want to pretend to be 19? When the light bulb went off in her head she thought she might throw up. Santana was prepared for this. She had known that someday she would need to get help.

She had filed out forms for Santana while they took her into the ER. Santana ad singed something too but she was really sure what it was. She had used all the information that Santana had supplied and was surprised when it all worked. She finished the paperwork and was left waiting and crying.

A doctor eventually came out and asked for her. He took her into a little room so that they could talk. He said she had a pneumothorax and retroperitoneal bleeding. He said that she also had ARDS and that she was being admitted to the ICU. She just listened and shook her head a lot. She really didn't understand what he was talking about at all but knew that it wasn't good. He asked her questions but she was stuck in shock. All that her mind kept telling her was ICU. She had to call someone. She needed help. She didn't know what to do.

The doctor let her go but said that she needed to tell someone what happened exactly. He told her that it would help in her treatment if they had a better idea of what was going on. She just shook her head some more and continued crying. She grabbed her phone and called the only person she could think of that would help.

She told him she needed his help. She told him that she was at the hospital with Santana and that she didn't know what to do. She begged him to come and help her. She could hear him dressing as she cried and he told her that he was on his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

She didn't know how long she had been there. She was awake and then asleep. Awake and then asleep some more. She listened to the steady sound of the machines that seemed to fill the space around her bed. She really couldn't feel much but knew that she was connected to them. She could feel the tube in her throat and see the tube leading to her side. She knew that there was an IV running and monitors keeping track of her heart. She was very aware of those things but nothing else about the situation made sense.

She thought that they would give her some medicine and send her home. That was what she had planned. In and out without any serious complications. She didn't understand how the situation had gotten this out of control. Yes it had hurt to breath but she had felt like that before. The last time she had just went to the urgent care in Findlay and they had told her that she had fractured a rib. They taped her up and gave her some pain medication and sent her home. It had hurt like hell but she had gotten through it. That was what was supposed to happen this time. Denial had always been her friend.

Gentle beeps tricked her into sleeping some more. Sleep led to seeing him coming after her. It led to him punching her. It led to him kicking her. It led to every fear that she had ever experience. Here she tried to fight but always seemed to lose. She could feel herself struggle but she wasn't strong enough. It felt as though she was struggling against an army instead of just one man. She would push and pull and try to get away but she never seemed to win. Then everything would get dark and the cycle would begin again.

Time seemed to lose all meaning to her. Sometimes she thought she could hear voices reaching out to her. They sounded comforting and almost loving but she knew that those had to be a dream. She had never been capable of giving love and knew that she didn't deserve any in return. She hated everyone and everyone hated her in return. This was her decision but it didn't make it hurt any less. Hell had finally caught up with her. She feared that someone was listening to her prayers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Once again think you so much for reading!**

He was so mad that he wanted to beat the hell out of everyone. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. He never worried about Santana getting hurt. She was stronger than any girl he had ever met but here she was. She was here and he felt like he let her down. He worried about and protected the other girls but always took for granted that she would be fine. Maybe he just never really saw her as a girl. Her attitude was always more like the guys. She was just as much of a badass as him. She was actually more of one if he was being honest. No one ever crossed Santana. How did this happen then?

He hated the look Tina had given him when he asked who did it. When he had gotten there she had frantically told him how badly she was hurt and how she needed us to help keep her away from him. She told him like he knew who "him" was. Her he asked her she looked at him almost like he had smacked her.

"You don't know?"

"Fuck no I don't know! Why the hell would I know?"

"How don't you know? I thought you were together? How don't you know?"

"Tell me what the hell is going on Tina!"

She had shook her head and sat in a shocked silence. He had wanted to shake the information out of her but knew that it wouldn't do any good. He paced for the next hour and kept asking her to tell him what was going on but she didn't budge. He didn't even get why she was her to begin with. Santana didn't like Tina. She had never even heard her talk to her. Ever. How was it that she was the one here? Why was she keeping some secret for Santana? It pissed him off the more he thought about it and it set him back on grilling her. She still wouldn't give him any real answers.

Around six in the morning a doctor told them that they could go in and see her. He told them that she was in serious condition and that they had to keep her sedated for her safety. He wanted to know if we knew of any history of nightmares or night terrors. Neither one of them knew how to answer. He knew he should know but Santana had never been one to stay around afterwards.

They went in together but ended up spending time in there one at a time. Tina wasn't willing to really say anything to Santana while he was there and he didn't really want to have Tina look at him like he let her down when he was there. So they decided taking turns was easier. He agreed but just to keep Tina happy. He didn't want to leave Santana's side.

He sat there and thought about how little he really knew Santana. Even though they had been together many times it didn't mean that she let him in. That girl didn't let anyone in. She had more walls than anyone but he never felt like it was his place to try and knock them down. He had always just thought that she was hiding the fact that she was totally using him as her beard. He kind of liked the idea of being used for sex so he just went with it.

To be fair sex was their entire relationship. She was with him when she wanted it. She didn't talk to him if she didn't need it. She let him believe that he was in charge in the bedroom but she never really let him have it. She was a beast in the sack and he craved her all the time but it was never about feelings. It was angry and savage and emotionless. She didn't love him. He never worried about having to deal with that from her. He loved that about her. Sex without commitment was every teenager's dream.

He started wondering what he had missed. He had seen all of her on so many occasions. Did he turn a blind eye? He started thinking about the all the times they had done it when she seemed to be in some pain. Jacked up shoulder here. Tender ribs there. He remembered times when she wouldn't get undressed for him. She would say she just needed it quick and fast. He was just always so willing to get some that he didn't bother to notice. He hadn't noticed the one person who was easiest for him to see.

He saw Tina getting ready to come into the room. He grabbed her and pulled her back out into the waiting room. He was so mad at himself. He needed her to tell him everything. He was going to fix this. He wouldn't let anyone fuck with her again.

"Who did it?"

She just looked at him again like she wanted to cry.

"Who did it?"

A tear ran down her face.

"Damn it Tina! You are going to tell me exactly what the fuck happened! I can't help her if you don't help me! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! I've done that enough! You called me and I came. I can help. I know I can but you have to let me. I swear I won't let anyone get near her again. Tell me!"

"Her dad."

"Her dad?'

"Yea, her dad. He's a monster. Even when we were little. He just…"

"You fucking knew this was going on? What the hell? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"She didn't want my help. What was I supposed to do? We're not exactly friends. She never wanted my help! She wanted me to leave her alone and act like I didn't know her. I just did what she wanted. I thought I was making it easier for her. I didn't know it was this bad…"

He looked at her as she cried and he wanted to kill her. He wanted to take his rage out on her. He wanted to hurt someone but he knew that he was just as much to blame. He walked over and punched the nearest wall. The pain that shot through is hand took some of his rage away. He had to think. He had to fix this. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks for reading and for any and all feedback!**

Morning attendance arrived and he scanned it quickly to see which kids he would be missing from class that day. He was surprise when he saw Tina's name on the list. She wasn't really wasn't one to miss school. He actually could remember her ever missing one. She had seemed fine the day before. He continued down the list and a deep frown appeared on his face when he saw two more of his kids on the list. One of those two being on the list wasn't shocking but both of them? And Tina? He didn't want to think that Puck and Santana had done something to her but he didn't really trust them. He knew that if either one was pushed that they were capable of almost anything. He would try and find one of the other kids after his next class and see if they knew anything.

He wasn't thrilled when the first one he found was Brittany. She was walking down the hall towards him. He debated not asking her and looking for someone else but she was close to Santana so maybe she would know something.

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Schuester. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you had talked to Santana lately. She's not at school and I was a little worried about her," which wasn't a lie. He thought he could see the wheels actually turning in her head as she thought.

"No. She doesn't always talk to me anymore. She doesn't like Artie. She's probably just at home. I think her dragon bit her again yesterday. She didn't say anything but I think it bit her. Sometimes she stays home for a few days when he does."

"Dragon?"

"San has a pet dragon in her basement. She never lets me see it because she says it might bite me too."

"Santana has a dragon that bites her?"

"Yes. It really hurts her when he does but she always tells me that she'll be ok. I think it bit her hard yesterday."

"Did you talk to her yesterday about it?"

"No, she doesn't like to talk about the dragon. Can I go to class now?"

"Sure, wait, one more thing. Do you think anyone else knows anything about the dragon?"

"You should ask Tina. Santana doesn't like Tina because she says she looks at her too much but I think it's because Tina knows her from when she was little. She might know about the dragon."

He doesn't like the sound of any of this. He needs to find out what is going on. He looks back at Brittany and it seems like she's debating saying something else.

"Mr. Schuester, can you help her? She doesn't want to talk to me anymore but I'm scared. If the dragon bit her she's going to be really sad. She has really bad dreams and cries when she sleeps. My lady kisses help her sleep but she doesn't want them from me anymore. You'll help her?"

"I can try Brittany."

That seems to please her and she heads to her next class leaving him there trying to make sense of what she just told him. Dragon bites? What was going on? He needed to talk to Santana about this. He decided that he would call her during his lunch. He also figured he would call Tina's house and check on her. He didn't like the feeling that was creeping into his stomach. He felt like he had missed something important. If someone was hurting her…


End file.
